


家庭煮夫

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [7]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Logan嘗試煮一桌晚餐。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自超可愛的影片 https://www.facebook.com/ElAbueloSawa/videos/1217607481605232/

  
Logan定定的看著放在砧板上的雞肉還有蔬菜，皺眉發現嘴裡咬著的雪茄根本還沒點燃，伸手撓了撓頭髮，叉開雙腿斜倚在廚房流理台邊緣，在時間的流逝間彷彿下定決心一般拿出手機撥了通電話，「鐳射眼，我有事情、呃......需要你的協助。」聽到電話另一方的回覆，Logan的眉頭皺得更深了，無聲嘆了口氣，「我真的需要一些幫助。」忍不住咬了咬還啣在嘴邊的雪茄，交換雙腿重心，Logan語調帶了些不那麼明顯的請求，聲音低沈，「對，在我家。呃對，你知道的。不，大都會的那個。」在對方幾乎不耐煩的掛斷電話之後，Logan把手機往客廳的沙發砸了進去，附帶了些惱怒的呻吟。  
  
「所以，」Scott冷淡的聲線顯然帶了那麼點不可置信，「你叫我飛過幾個城市，就只是因為你不會做飯？」  
  
Logan咬著雪茄、眼光發直的對著Scott怒目而視，但Scott沒有絲毫要停止的意思，而且變得有些咄咄逼人，「我正在幫學生們設計下一次突擊訓練的課程，結果，」Scott憤怒的眼神幾乎都要燒穿砧板上的雞肉了—雖然說是雞肉，但其實是形狀完整的一隻雞—「金剛狼？做飯？需要協助？」  
  
在一陣被Scott惱怒的語句急掃而過的寂靜後，Logan緩慢的開口說道，「......日。」Logan不敢相信自己居然如此吞吞吐吐，他可是Logan、金剛狼，X戰警最強大的男人之一，「紀念日。」而Logan、金剛狼—X戰警最強大的男人之一，在把這個單詞大聲說出口的同時，忍不住在內心開始自暴自棄。  
  
Scott在訝異的眼神中收回了剛溜到他嘴邊想繼續的惱怒質問，「好吧，紀念日。」並神色複雜的看了Logan一眼，「那你想做什麼？」發現Logan再次咬了咬雪茄，Scott語調無奈，「你不知道。」然後在紅色護目鏡後面用力翻了翻白眼。  
  
在耐著性子五分鐘之後，Scott壓抑住自己想憤怒出拳的衝動，在咬緊牙關阻止自己即將脫口而出的髒話之後，果斷的放棄教Logan怎麼做飯，不出拳不是因為什麼夥伴之間感人肺腑的情誼，僅僅是因為說真的，如果太用力揍金剛狼只會揍到亞德曼金屬，手會很痛，而且難得看到金剛狼—幾乎算是X戰警中數一數二強大的男人—有這種少女似的煩惱，有點有趣。  
  
「好吧，既然你不會炒也不會燉，又不喜歡水煮，」Scott嘆了口氣，「那用烤的總行了吧？他會喜歡的。」  
  
而在金剛狼狐疑的眼神中，Scott只好胡亂說著烤肉諸多吸引人食慾的特性，如何的色香味俱全等等，內心吐槽著金剛狼那令人意外的少女心—他們為了要做什麼菜已經糾結了快要30分鐘，順便感嘆那位平常總是帶著一副傻氣眼鏡、在重要時刻會披著紅色披風拯救世界的男人，竟然能讓那個過去時不時看他不順眼便與他幹架的Logan改變至此。  
  
在Logan難得的絮絮叨叨中、在Scott無可奈何的建議聲中，Scott的耳部內置通訊器突然響起了熟悉的暗啞聲線，「超人正從瞭望塔回程。」Scott忍不住嘆息，啊，是的，蝙蝠俠什麼都知道。  
  
然後在一陣手忙腳亂與毫不含糊的咒罵聲中，他看到Logan動作迅速的把雞肉撕成大塊，把青椒捏成兩半（你沒有去籽！Scott大吼），然後伸出鋼爪把（沒有去籽的）青椒串起，再串上雞肉、加上兩顆番茄、倒了點油，神色緊張的拜託Scott用眼睛幫忙烤熟串在鋼爪上的食材。  
  
「我的能力不是讓你這樣用的！」Scott終於咒罵出聲，而在Logan帶著怒意嘶聲說到『所以，我說，他的腳程很快』的時候，一邊在內心腹誹『千萬不要讓阿福知道我們是怎麼做菜的』，一邊將調整至合適功率的鐳射光射向Logan另一隻爪子串起的食材（另一半沒有去籽的青椒、一大塊雞肉與兩顆番茄），在雞肉傳出陣陣香味的時候伸手拿出盤子提醒Logan記得擺盤，然後再繼續處理Logan又串在鋼爪上的生鮮食材。  
  
整個烤肉過程沒有超過十分鐘，感謝鐳射眼與金鋼狼合作得天衣無縫的團隊默契以及變種能力，在Scott駕駛黑鳥離開的時候，Clark剛好抱著一袋子的水果與生活用品進門。  
  
Clark望著餐桌上的兩盤食物，絲毫隱藏不住眼中的驚訝，而Logan正從冰箱裡撈出兩瓶啤酒，俐落的打開瓶蓋，順手遞給正脫下外套往自己方向移動、臉上近乎放著光的男人。  
  
「你做的？」Clark在餐桌前坐下的時候開口問道，望著餐盤裡面幾乎每樣食材上面都有的三道孔洞（顯然每顆番茄都是正中央被戳了個大洞），還有能清楚看到籽的青椒，Clark不禁笑了出聲。  
  
在Clark笑出聲的同時，Logan冷下了臉。  
  
「好香。」望著Logan臉上瞬間不止低了三度的表情，Clark笑著說。而Clark臉上的笑容就有如陽光一般的溫暖，Logan覺得在那男人臉上的笑容簡直愚蠢的太過耀眼。  
  
看著眼前男人歡快的吃完盤內所有的食物—老實說，Logan之後才想起來他忘記加鹽巴還有其他調味料—然後滿足而異常開心地湊到Logan身邊把他抱了個滿懷，「很好吃。」順便在他的頰邊輕輕吻了吻，聽到男人帶著笑意的溫暖嗓音，Logan突然覺得臉上被親吻的地方有點熱。  
  
「我去洗盤子。」看著Clark用一般人的速度端著盤子往廚房走去，「紀念日快樂。」Logan粗啞著嗓子一邊喝著啤酒一邊說。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  
  



End file.
